Shy Love
by emotional walls
Summary: Sai is shy. Not many people understand or put up with him. All because of the thing called emotions. but when he falls in love will his emotions finally come back to him? or will they be locked up never to come out? Xion is a ninja in this story sai/xion
1. Blush

Finally let's get a story about Sai on the website! He's very neglected XD don't forget the story is going to morph into my other story **fighting for peace** I cant wait to start morphing :D its gonna be full of so much drama :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **BUT** I do own Xion woohoo!!

**

* * *

**

**Blush**

*Brush*

*Erase*

*Sketch*

He scribbles on his notebook, thinking deeply on his next picture. Sai puts down his pencil, picks up his paint brush and gets to work. He's sitting on his favorite hill away from the village. He always does his best work here.

*Brush*

*Swipe*

Finally content with his artwork he makes his way back to the village.

…

He walks the busy streets watching the people go about their day. He notices how happy and joyful they look. "_How are they so happy? Don't they know anyone can attack them at any second? What makes them think this way?" _He continues to observe baffled by their happiness.

"Hey Sai!"

He turns and sees his pink haired team mate But gets nervous when he sees who she's with and blushes a light pink on his pale cheeks.

"Hi Sai." He blushes at the sound of her voice.

"Umm…hi Xion." He always stutters when she's around. She giggles noticing his shyness.

Xion is a slender girl with black hair reaching her shoulder blades. The ends of her hair looks like they've been dipped in pink. Xion's end of her hair changes color by her mood (Pink: giddy/happy Yellow: content/ happy Purple: calm/curious Blue: sad Red: Mad Green: envy/ jealous White: Hurt/too many emotions Black: serious/no one knows what other emotion black means but she thinks she knows what it means.)

She usually wears a purple shirt with only one long sleeve attached the other sleeve not connected and black shorts. Since she specializes in swords jutsu she has two special chakra swords laying on her back attached by a slash around her shoulder.

She continues to giggle when Sais blush turns redder hearing her laughter. Sakura lean over and whispers in her ear "_Why must all the __**Uchiha's**__ get the cute ones!" _She laughs. She looks up at Sai and sees his confused face then she looks at his hand and sees his notebook.

"Have you been drawling again Sai?" then ends of her hair turning purple.

"Umm...yes I was." Still blushing madly.

"Can I see?"

"Umm sure..." he hands her the note book and watches as her face concentrates on the picture. He starts to worry that she might not like the picture when she doesn't look happy. "_How did I forget to check out a book about girls!_" She smiles her hair turning yellow.

"This is very beautiful Sai" she says as she smiles at him.

A sigh of relief escapes his mouth "thank…you"

"Oh shoot common Xion were going to be late!" Sakura yells grabbing her arm.

"Oh….OH! Ok!" She hands the book to Sai as she's pulled away. "Bye Sai!" She yells as she's unwillingly pulled away. "Umm ….bye……Xion." his voice trailing off as he says her name. Watching as they run away. Every time he sees her she makes him feel emotions he never knew he had. _"I really do need a book on girls". _He turns and continuous his way home. Remembering the first day she came here…

* * *

Haha cliffy :D I'm so mean. Did u see the emphasis I put on Uchiha? Haha you'll see what I mean tomorrow probably :P Please comment on my first chapter it's greatly appreciated :D


	2. Xion Uchiha

Sorry I didn't get this done quicker my minds been on the earthquake in Haiti. :( I hope my families ok. But on a brighter note I had an awesome idea at school so I couldn't wait to get it done :D

Disclaimer: I own Xion so take that Naruto! I don't need you anymore!... (Yea right)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xion Uchiha**_

"_I failed."_

"_Why do I always have to fail?"_

_Naruto was now talking to himself while running from tree too tree. Sai sighs as he watches his friend fall apart. It was another attempt to bring Sasuke back. Another FAILED attempt. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were all on the same mission. Once again after every attempt to bring Sasuke back Naruto is shattered._

"_Why can't I bring him back?" _

"_What am I doing wrong?"_

_Everyone was in pain but mostly from watching Naruto, that's what pains them the most. Sakura once again at the verge of crying from frustration. Rain is falling from the sky adding more dreariness to the situation. It evened pain Sai to see all his friends this depressed. "I don't get it why do we chase after someone who hurts you so much?" he thinks to himself._

_Finally seeing the gates of Konoha he thinks "Maybe being home will make him happier. I would cheer him up from a method I read in a book but they don't work very well these days." _

_Everyone landed on the ground and walked to the gates. Sai notices Tsunade's assistant Shizune at the gate. "Hn, she probably thought we actually got him this time." Shizune started to greet Naruto but he just walked past her without a word or even a glance. Everyone just walked right past her. Only Sakura looked up and just shook her head and kept walking. Now she understood what happened "Lady Tsunade isn't going to like this." She thought. _

_The next day wasn't that different. Sakura and Sai went over Naruto's house to check on him. After knocking and shouting Naruto never came out not peep or a sound came from the lonely apartment. Sakura and Sai began walking away when an Anbu black Opt appeared. _

(The day before at lady Tsunade's office while everyone one were just coming back from trying to get Sasuke)

"_I knew this would happen." Tsunade was rubbing her head after Shizune told her the story. _

"_This Damn Uchiha is really making my life harder then it needs to be." She was ready to pop at any second._

"_I'll go get you some tea." Shizune ran out before Tsunade finally bursts_

_Tsunade kept rubbing her head with her elbow on the desk. _

"_Hello lady Hokage..." _

"_Lady Tsunade has requested Team 7 to report to her office immediately." _

_Sakura sighed she wasn't in the mood for this now._

"_This isn't really a good time we ju….." _

"_She said this is and emergency and she needs you now" as he cut Sai off._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura and Sai looked at each other with confused glances. _

"_We will report immediately." She assured the Opt. He nodded and disappeared. _

_*Knock Knock*_

"_Naruto we have to go it's an emergency from Lady Tsunade!" She yelled from outside. _

_He turned in his bed. He didn't care about any damn Emergency. He just wanted to stay in his apartment and do nothing._

"_We have no time for this..." Sai took out his Scroll and drew a snake on it. "Super beast Scroll!" the snake slid under the door and slithered into Naruto's room. "Huh what th-!" Naruto shouted as the snake tied up his body and closed off his mouth. _

"_Seems liked it worked…" Sai kicked down Naruto's door. Sakura stared as she saw Sai carry Naruto over his shoulder as he tossed and turned to get free. _

_Once at the office Naruto finally stopped fussing knowing he wouldn't get free. Tsunade was sitting on her chair more frustrated then ever. Sai set Naruto standing up in front of her desk. "Release!" _

"_Damn it Sai! Why the hell did you do that for! It's obvious I didn't want to Fucking come here! Seriously what the hel-!" _

"_Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw Tsunade even more irritated, if that was even possible. _

"_Sakura, Naruto, Sai….*Thump* and Kakashi." Kakashi had just arrived kneeling on his front toes in the windowsill. _

"_I've called you four down because the news I am going to tell you is going to affect you guys the most…"_

_All eyes were on her anticipating what big emergency she was going to tell them._

"_I'd like you to meet….Xion Uchiha..."_

_

* * *

_

_All eyes started to burst out of their heads. Kakashi nearly fell out on the window. _

"_U..chi..ha.." Naruto stuttered. He was ready to collapse right then and there. Before he could all eyes moved to the corner where a figure was now revealing itself._

("She was wearing the same outfit she is today." Sai thought to himself.)

"_Hello." Her voice made everyone jolt. _

"_I know what you're thinking, the Uchihas were annihilated by Itachi many years ago…but he forgot one person…"_

_Now walking away from the shadows everyone could now see her face. They were stunned by her beauty. "Wow she's actually pretty…whoa wait did I just think that!" Sai blushed at his thoughts._

_Kakashi was the first to speak up "How are we shore she's an Uchiha?"_

"_Well…" Tsunade nodded at Xion in approval. At that Xion eyes turned red and revealed the sharingan. Gasps where herd all around the room._

"_And to make shore she wasn't like your case Kakashi we did a blood test and it matched Sasuke's." Naruto twitched at the sound of his name._

"_Well what now?" Sakura finally spoke out._

"_I want you to be Xion's guides as she adjusts to the village." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Except for Naruto who was still too shocked to move _

"_Sakura why don't you show Xion to her home so she can get settled."_

"_Yes Kakashi-Sensei" She and Xion disappeared. Sai disappeared shortly after. Naruto was the last to leave but instead he walked out._

"_How do we know we can trust her?" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "We don't know, all we can do is wait and see….I want you to watch her."_

"_Understood." _

"_What am I feeling, it feels weird but warm at the same time" Sai was making his way too his house. "What's going on?"_

………………………………

"_I wonder if she used a jutsu…"_

Sai smiled as he had finished reminiscing.

"I don't think it was a jutsu."

* * *

Haha finally he feels something :D did you like it cuz I'm proud of myself …bye the way** Leave comments**!!! I want them I crave them damn it! (Excuse my language)

Don't excuse it! I meant it! Said my inner meany

Shut up!

Make me!

God I hate you XD....anyways please comment so I don't attack my self o.O


	3. Dating Sucks

What's up people! Haven't written in awhile so I decided too :D Don't forget to read my other story **Fighting for Peace!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Xion but not Naruto…it's a win lose O.o

**

* * *

**

**DATING SUCKS**

"Ok Xion your turn!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp."

"Ok ok dare."

"Wimp."

"What the hell!" Ino bursts out laughing.

"Ok fine then give me both."

"Yes! Ok do you like Sai?" giggles were herd all around the room.

After Sakura dragged her away from Sai they went to Ino's sleep over.

"Well….ok fine I do!"

"I knew it! Ok now for the dare…I dare you to ask him out!" more giggles were herd in the room. Xion started to blush a little.

"Ok fine I will! Now can we move on, now Sak-"Ino cut her off.

"Oh no I mean right now!" Xion's eyes started to bug out.

"NOW! " She looked at the clock. "It's freaking 10:30!"

"Which makes it all the better!" She stood up and took Xion's hand.

"Oh no you crazy Bitch! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh yes you are!" Sakura started to die laughing. Ten-Ten had her face in a pillow. Hinata had her hand politely over her mouth.

Ino couldn't take it anymore she drew out some of her chakra and dragged Xion out.

"What the He-!"

She carried her all the way to Sai's apartment. With the others Following still laughing their asses off.

Ino dropped her in front of his door banged on it and ran.

"Ino you son of a bi-!"

"Yes"

Xion turned around slowly. She put her hand behind her head and a sweat dropped anime style. It only got worse from there. She then noticed he was just in a towel. He had just come out of the shower and still had water on his body. Her hair turned orange from embarrassment.

She blushed madly. "_I am so gonna kick Ino's ass for this!" _Xion started to blush. Sai was starting to get confused until he realized he was only in a towel. Then he started to blush too.

"Umm...Uh…I was wondering..." She didn't know what to say! She usually always knew what to say! "_Ino you are so dead! _The girls were watching at a corner where they could see everything. Including the half naked Sai. Everyone was ready to burst until Sakura Pushed them down the street before they messed up everything.

"If you…would..." "_Oh just spit it out!"_

"Go out with me!" She started to look down waiting for his response.

Sai's Blush deepened. "_She's asking ME out?!" _he built back his composure.

"I would love too"

Xion lifted her head in surprise and joy over whelmed her. She hugged him tightly. Sai was a little taken aback but soften at the feeling of her being close to her. After a brief moment she realized she was hugging a half naked Sai. She jolted back, her blush coming back.

"Oh uh um yea sorry about that." Another sweat dropped.

"_Oh trust me it was ok" _but Sai really couldn't say that.

"How about tomorrow at seven meet me at the park."

"Oh umm ok then" She was too happy for words.

"Ok then bye Sai" she started to walk away with a smile on her face.

"Oh yea and next time you want to ask me out try a better time." And at that he closed the door. She froze at first but then started walking again. Her smile creeping back. "_I'm still gonna kill Ino_."

Sai put his back to the door and sighed. "What just happened?" he couldn't believe the only person he ever fell for just asked him out. He closed his eyes so it could all sink in. But then they opened suddenly. "_Crap I don't have a book on dating_!"

* * *

After almost sending Ino to the hospital she was anticipating her date with Sai. She watched the clock, 3:20. "_CAN THE TIME GO ANY QUICKER?!"_

"_CAN THE TIME GO ANY SLOWER?!" _Sai has been in the library since he waked up. He had 50 dating books to the left and right of him. He had Dating, Dating 101, and DATING FOR DUMMIES! You name it! And he still didn't understand. "_How do people do these things?!" _He started to bang his head on the table out of frustration.

"Sai! Hey Sai!" he looked up and saw a certain blond. "_Oh great just what I need Naruto_."

"Why are you banging your head on the table?"

"ugh." His head started to hurt a little now. "_Wait since when in hell does Naruto go to the library!"_

Naruto started to look at the stack of books beside him.

"Dating, Dating 101, DATING FOR DUMMIES! Holly crap Sai you have a date!"

"Oh no what gave you that idea." He grabbed the books from Naruto. Normally Naruto would get mad at Sai's crankiness but he was too surprised to say anything. He quickly sat down across from him.

"So who is it?"

"Who is what?" he gave him his famous fake smile.

"You know your date!"

"Xion." Naruto's eyes threaten to pop out of his head.

"You...you... managed to get Xion! She has more fan boys and fan GIRLS then Sasuke! How the hell did she say yes too you!"

"She actually asked me out."

Naruto would have fainted right then and there if he wasn't a guy. Instead he just looked at him like he just won the lottery. Finally Naruto came back to earth.

"So let me guess you have no clue how to date."

Sai just nodded.

"Well you came to the right person!"

"I didn't come too you dope."

"Wow u sound more and more like Sasuke everyday." Sai just looked at him. He had forgotten that Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for almost about of year. "_Maybe he does know something. He is dating an Uchiha..."_

"Fine what should I do."

* * *

"_Finally 6 o'clock! Now I can finally get ready." _

Xion arrived at the park at 6:56. She decided to wait for Sai on the swing. "_I wonder what were gonna be doing." _

"_Ok ok I can do this_." Sai was walking to the park more nervous then he's ever been. He walks through the park gates and see's Xion swinging on the swing gracefully. _"Oh I am so screwed."_

"Hi Xion..." she looks and sees her date dressed and his usual outfit revealing his stomach.

"HI Sai."

"_Ok chapter one said too compliment you date first."_

"You look very pretty today."

"Oh thank you" she smiled at him. "_Ok she's smiling that's good."_

"So what did you plan for us?"

"Were going to go to the movies if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me." She continued to smile at him.

They walk there way to the movies theater. They mainly talked about their hobbies and Sai's paintings. And now they are waiting in line.

"What are we seeing?"

"Ninja Assassin."

"Ooo I herd that was scary."

"_Ok Sai if you go to the movies make sure you see a really scary movie."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when girls are scared they tend to get closer too you for comfort."_

"_Oh… ok." He started too right this down on his note pad._

"That's the point." She gave him a confused look but just shrugged it off.

Naruto was half right about his plan. Other girls in the theater were scared but not Xion. She started laughing the whole time. "_Wow she really isn't like other girls." _

"Ha ha did you see how that one guy died from the chainsaw! That was hilarious!"

"Uh huh." She looked at his face he seemed a little disappointed.

"Oh I'm sorry Sai you were probably hoping I would be scared and hold on to you..." Sai stopped for a second. "_How did she know?"_

"Here I'll make it up to you." She took Sai's arm and nuzzled her head on his shoulder. Sai shivered at the feeling he was getting but then got comfortable. She giggled as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

He walked her home and stopped at her front door.

"It was a really fun night Sai."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He gave her a genuine smile something you don't see a lot from Sai.

"I did. Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "Good night."

She left Sai on her porch still stunned at her stunt. He quickly got back to his senses and started his walk back home. He wanted to do a happy dance in the streets but that's just not something Sai would do. Instead he walked all the way home with a smile on his face.

* * *

Aww how cute! I felt like doing a cute chapter this time but don't worry the action/drama is probably coming in the next chapter. **COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Are You Ok?

Woo new chapter! Yea there's a time skip. Why? Because I said so _ anyways there's not the many Sai stories so I'm trying to even the playing field :D. I added a little humor too :D

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto so what Xion still kicks ass :D

**

* * *

**

**ARE YOU OK?**

Time skip!!!! 4 months!!

"Ooo Sai…."

"Humph."

"Come on its time to get up!"

"Humph."

"I swear you're like a little kid when it comes to waking up." she stuck her tongue at him.

"Damn straight."

"Ha you talked that means you're awake!"

"Damn."

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and started to pull. Sai took hold of the headboard and hung on for dear life.

"Oh no we don't have time for this we're gonna be late!"

"Why do I have to go to the stupid party?"

"Because we promise we would!" she pulled harder, he hung on harder.

"Correction you promised."

"Fine." She lets go of his arm and walked over to the kitchen.

"If you don't go to the party there's not gonna be a party in your pants for a LONG time."

*grumble*

Sai sat up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Yay! Thanks love!"

"Humph" She giggles at his childish behavior. She turns back around and starts too make breakfast.

"Wait… Whoa!" Sai came up behind her picked her up and threw her on his shoulder.

"What the-! I already took a shower!"

"Yea but not with me…" he started walking toward the shower.

"Nooooo! Your so ugly naked!"

"Oh really now…we'll see about that"

"_Oh crap"_

* * *

"Xion! Sai!"

"Hi Naruto!" it was Naruto and Sasuke's 1 year together party. Sasuke thought it was stupid but Naruto didn't care he loved parties.

"Glad you could come!" Naruto was too happy for his own good.

"Easier said then done." She gave Sai a death stare. He just smirked. Naruto just watched them with a confused look on his face.

"Oi! Naruto who's at the door?"

"Hi Kiba!"

"Xion great to see you!" she made her way too Kiba's table leaving Sai with Naruto.

"Bar?"

"Hmm oh past the kitchen…" Sai gave him a nod and headed toward the bar. He found Sasuke already there having a shot.

"Sasuke"

"Sai" he sat next to him grabbing a shot for himself.

"You seem happy." He gave him his fake smile. Sasuke always hated when he did that. Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Ok ok fine…can't take a joke…" Sasuke gave him another stare with a hint of annoyance.

"Xion come on! You're so slow!"

"You should talk dog boy!"

Sakura notices how Xion is walking a little off.

"Psst Ino have you noticed Xion? Isn't she walking a little weird?" Ino glances at her and notices it too. Then she couldn't help but smirk.

"I think I know why…" Sakura just looks at her with confusion. Xion finally makes it over too the group and lands on the couch.

"What's up guys?"

"You tell us…" Ino's smirk grew wider.

"_Shit they noticed! Sai is so gonna get it."_

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on we could see you walking funny… no wonder you too were late" Xion started to blush.

"Oh it's not like you guys don't have fun!" She tried to get the subject off of her.

"Yea but not before a party!" Shikamaru arm tighten on her waist. She was lying her ass off.

"Ha doubt it you guys probably do it every day… right Shikamaru?" Its Xion's turn too make them blush. Shikamaru just turned his head.

"How troublesome." But Ino blushed.

"Actually we do it 4 to 5 times a week thank you very much."

"Ha how about you Hinata? How's dog boy treating you?" Hinata blushed a deep red. Kiba put his head on her shoulder.

"Umm...uh...5 to 6…" her blush deepened if that was even possible.

"Ok Xion you're asking about everyone else's life when it's clear you and Sai can't stay away from each other." Sakura took a sip of her drink. "So spill it."

"_Damn I can't get out of it now. Oh the hell with it."_

"Well if you must know. Once a day ATLEAST." Everyone stared but Ino just burst out laughing.

"How can someone so antisocial be so sex crazed!?" Shikamaru tighten his group too calm her down but that wasn't gonna work.

"This is too price**- Oh Crap**!" Ino bounced on the couch because a certain blond jumped from the back of the couch and sat next to her.

"What's so funny?" He smiled a large grin at his success in making Ino freak out.

"You little jerk!" she launched at him but Shikamaru held her down.

"It's not worth it."

"Fine…annoying brat." Xion laughed at the scene.

"So Naruto it's your party how many times do you two do it…"

"Do what?" confusion in his eyes.

"You know…" she gave him lustful eyes.

"**OH." **He started too blush "Um two times…"

"Oh that's norm-"

"A day…"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Shikamaru choked on his drink. And they thought **Sai** was sex crazed!

"What the hell two times! How the-!" Ino couldn't hold it in.

"Yea you can say he's a little **hyper**…"

"And don't you forget it dobe." Naruto flinched. Sasuke walked past Naruto taking a sip of his drink. He herd the whole conversation. (AN:Sneaky Uchiha :D)

* * *

Hours start to pass and the party was dying down. Sai walked up behind Xion and put his arms around her waist.

"Can we go now?" He was getting boreder by the minute.

"Hold on I'm not ready yet I still have one more person too annoy ok?"

*Grumble*

"Thanks!" She pecked him on the cheeks and went to go find the only other person in her clan.

"Sasuke!" She ran up too him and gave him a hug. Usually Sasuke didn't like to be touched by anyone other then Naruto but she was and exception.

"Xion." She pulled her face away and stared at him like a little kid. She always turned into a child when she was around him, he was like the brother she never had.

"How have you been cranky?"

"Hn" she giggles. She loved making fun of him and getting away with it. He wouldn't kill the only other person in his clan, right?

"Sai's been behaving?" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes Sasuke you don't have to beat him up again"

**Flash Back**

_Sai was walking home from his first date with Xion. He still had that smile on his face._

_*Wham*_

_He was pushed into a wall in an ally way. A hand on his throat. He had a feeling he knew who his attacker was._

"_Had a nice Date?"_

"_Yes thank you." Sasuke was staring him down with the sharingan visible in his eyes. Sai didn't show it but he was a__** little**__ scared._

"_I wouldn't act smart right now if I were you."_

"_What ever do you mean SASUKE-KUN?" Sasuke hated to be called that. His grip on the painter's neck tightened._

"_If you ever hurt her, I swear I will kill you." The threat sank into Sai._

"_Don't worry Sasuke I would never hurt her. You have my word."_

"_Hn" he let go of his neck and took too steps to the only exit in the ally._

"_You better hope so, for your sake." And he disappeared into the night._

**End of Flashback**

"Hn" He knew even though Sai didn't show it he could feel his fear. And that made him smirk.

"Sasuke you ok? You're smirking, for no reason in fact." He looked down at her while she tilted her head cutely in confusion, she was still holding onto him. His smirk disappeared.

"Nothing."

Sai was getting aggravated. He's looking at Xion and Sasuke and for some reason he was jealous, for the first time. No one can touch his Xion. Even if they are gay. He walks over takes her hand and pulls her toward the door.

"So anyway I- Whoa wait Sai!" She looked at him and she breathed out a huff.

"I guess I'll talk too you later Sasuke!" Sai turns around and see's Sasuke's eyes as if they were reminding him of his threat. Sai quickly turned around and continued his way to the door. Sasuke smirked at his handy work.

* * *

*Yawn*

Xion turns over in her bed to see Sai not there. She sits up and checks for his chakra which is no where to be found. She climbs out the bed and walks over too the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

"_Meet me at the waterfall at 3._

_Sai_"

"_Hmm I wonder what's this about…"_ she looks at the clock and it showed that it was 12:02.

"_I might as well get ready now." _She takes her shower eats breakfast and makes her way towards the waterfall.

The light breeze caresses her face while the blossoms dance in the wind. She breathes in the cool air and looks to her right too see an orange figure.

"Oi Naruto!"

"_Hmm seems that everything's set and its 2:30. Now what am I going to do? I mine as well take a walk_." Sai walked down the path to take in the scenery.

"Hi Xion." She could sense his troubles in his voice.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

He paused but then nodded his head.

"_Hmm this would make a good painting…_" Sai observed the dancing blossoms and the swaying trees. He looked to his left too see familiar black and blond hair. He then notices Xion's hair isn't her usual pink or yellow, it was red.

"_Damn them! Why can't they just leave Naruto alone?"_

"Xion?"

Xion herd her voice being called. She drew her face away from Naruto's depressed one and turned to see Sai a short walk away. She smiled. Seeing his face always made her happier. But then she went back and looked at Naruto.

"It'll be ok Naruto I'll be here whenever you need me." He didn't move an inch he just let her words sink in.

"I'll talk too you later, just think about what I said ok?" still no movement. She sighed, got up and walked over too Sai. She hated too see her friends hurt.

"What were you two talking about?" She kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell you later…" Pain visible in her voice. He took her hand ad squeezed it to show that he understood if she couldn't tell him just yet.

* * *

Oooo kind of a cliffie I guess XD. What was she talking about with Naruto? If you can't wait read my other story **fighting for peace** it's about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. What is Sai planning? You never know because he's a pretty weird person lol. I added some humor did you laugh :D tell me if you did lol. **COMMENT!!!!!!**


	5. Last Peaceful Date

Yea haven't updated in a while haven't I o.O my bad my other story had me preoccupied XD anyway on with the chater!

Disclaimer: I don't own it their happy!

**

* * *

**

**Last Peaceful Date**

"So what did you have planned?"

Xion and Sai were making their way to the waterfall and he still didn't reveal his intentions.

"You'll see."

She pouted. She hated not knowing things.

They arrive at the waterfall. The smell of violets in the air. She breathed and took it all in. He tighten his grip on her hand and teleported them to the top of the falls.

She opened her eyes too see a candle light picnic dinner.

"Wow what's all this for?" He guided her over and sat her down on the blanket.

"I don't know, I just felt like it."

"Hmm who knew you had a romantic side."

Sai grumbled as he took a sip of his wine. She giggled and started to look in the basket. As she's searching Sai takes out a book from his back pocket and flips the pages. She quietly peeks at the front cover which read "The Perfect Date".

"So what chapter are you on?"

Sai freezes as he slowly turns his face too see her peaking over his shoulder. A sweat dropped as he puts a finger on his face.

"Umm 5"

"Interesting its weird because we had exactly 4 dates this month." He stiffens. She giggles.

"You rely on books a lot don't you?"

"Yea I guess so, how else am I supposed to do this stuff."

"Well you're an artist use your imagination." She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Easy for you too say you have emotions."

"Yea but you have them too you just haven't used them in awhile."

"Hn"

"Hey at least you're not as bad as you used to be."

_

* * *

_

_Sai is taking Xion on a small date, a stroll through the park. The book suggested that small dates are just as good as big ones. They walk hand in hand through the park, watching children play and laugh. Sai blushes even when their only touching hands. They haven't said a word for a while._

"_Ok she's not talking is that bad?"_

_Xion can feel him staring and she blushes._

"_Is there something wrong with me? Why is he staring?"_

_He knew he had too keep her entertained so he took out his book from his back pocket. _

_Chapter 1: Let the love begin._

"_Keep you date entertained. Make them as happy as possible. If their happy you're happy."_

_Sai looked around for anything remotely fun._

"_Wait were in a park that's fun right?" He spots the part of the park with a slide and a swing set._

"_Come on." He pulls her to the swing set and sits her down. _

"_So how does this work again?" he thinks._

"_You push."_

_Sai look up to see her face turned. Smiling at him._

"_Oh ok." He starts to push. He finally gets the hang of it and watches as her hair flies in the air with a swift motion. He gets out his book to check the next chapter_

_*crash*_

_He forgot to push and Xion hit him to the ground. (Sing set: 1 Sai: 0 haha couldn't help it :D)_

"_Ouch."_

"_Oops Sai! Are you ok?" She got off and ran to his side._

"_Yea I'm fine." "Stupid play set."_

_While Xion checks him anyway for scratches she notices a yellow book._

"_What's this?"_

"_Oh that's uh-"_

"_Chapter 1: Let the love begin?" _

"_Oh crap" he thinks_

_There was silence for a moment but then Xion bursts out laughing. Sai looks in confusion._

"_And I thought Sakura was joking about you and your books!" She continues to laugh until she's on the floor. Sai hanged his head low. She looks up at him to see him a little down._

"_Oh Sai I'm sorry. It's just that." She takes his chin to look at him._

"_I just never thought someone could so sweet." Sai looks at her with semi wide eyes. His eyes grew larger when her lips met his. He closes his eyes and leans in more. Before it could get deeper they hear some yelling behind them. They turned around to see a psst off Uchiha and a blonde holding him back before he killed Sai._

"_Uh oh." Xion jumped up took Sai's hand and ran before he would be slaughtered._

* * *

"Then again not much has changed." She laughs as he grunted. Before she could laugh harder she felt flesh on her lips. Sai turned around so he was on top of her still not breaking the kiss. She moaned as Sai snuck inside her mouth. Their tongues danced against each other. Their love spilling out in each kiss.

* * *

Yea I know its small but I couldn't think of anything! I had too stall for time with something! I had too stall bc my idea does not come in for another chapter XD don't worry I will hurry it up soon enough haha **Comment** on my lame chapter o.O I will update soon promise!!


	6. The Haunting Sound

Wats up ppl! Im at the library doing this cuz my computer felt like being a butthole. Damn that thing XD but anywho haven't written in awhile so here we go! The action finally starts here ppl so jump for joy lol.

Disclaimer: ok i dont own naruto do u here that japan! so get off my back!

**

* * *

**

**The Haunting Sound**

Sia's Hands Started to wander around her body. She moaned as his hands started to go up her shirt. He was reaching up the fabric for her bra almost there until-

*Crash*

The sudden crash startled them both. Sai cursed under his breath because he was rudely interrupted.

"What was that?" Said Xion.

"I don't know." Sai just wanted to continue what they started. He began to nibble on her neck.

"No …Sai wait…"

She gives him a gentle nudge so she could peer over his soldier. In the distance she could see a giant mushroom shaped dust cloud.

"What in the-"She was interrupted as Sai started to nibble harder.

"Sai look!"

He grumbled at looked over his shoulder too see the cloud. He just shrugged his shoulder and leaned back down too continue.

"No we have to check it out." She pushed him offer so he landed beside her.

"What if someone's hurt?"

He just grumbled like a little kid at the store.

"Come on!" She jumped off the mountain top and landed skillfully on the ground. Sai just sat there disappointed.

"Let's go!"

He grumbled but still got up and jumped down too join her.

They jumped from tree to tree following the direction of the mysterious cloud. The closer they got Xion started to recognize the nearby chakra.

She stops on a tree. Sai lands next to her.

"What is it?"

"This chakra its familiar."

She closes her eyes to concentrate better. She abruptly opens them.

"Hmm?"

"It's Naruto and Sasuke but there's a third chakra a very dark one at that."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know it has to be someone I've never met before though" She starts running again but faster than before.

"We have to go faster."

She had a bad feeling.

* * *

*Crash*

That was the 5th one so far. They could be heard miles away.

"Naruto!"

"Wait a second…that's Sasuke's voice!"

They went faster and faster until they reached an open plain. She looked to her left and saw a giant boulder with two figures leaning against it sitting on the ground. They were beaten and there was blood on the ground.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

She rushed over to see an unconscious Sasuke on the ground holding a dying Naruto in his arms.

"Sai over here!"

He rushed over and saw the horrid scene. His eyes grew huge in astonishment. Who could have done this too Sasuke **and** Naruto.

"Sai stop staring and help me."

She had Naruto in her arms. Holding him as gently as she possibly could. His blood was everywhere. His face was paler then Sai's.

"Hai." He walked up to Sasuke and put him on his back.

They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could.

"Move! Move!"

"Get them into the emergency room now!"

The doctors and nurses were yelling and running getting everything ready.

They sent Naruto straight to the emergency room. Sasuke wasn't hurt as bad so he was in a separate room. Xion stayed with Naruto and Sai watched over Sasuke.

"You there get me some gloves and medicine!" Xion was yelling orders as she strived to keep Naruto alive.

Sai sat next to Sasuke's bed watching the machine to make shore he was breathing steadily.

"Naruto…." A faint voice escaped from his mouth. His head moved left and right to figure out where he was.

"Sasuke rest."

"Where…where is he?" His voice was raspy and uneven he was fearing the worse.

"The emergency room he's not doing so well."

Sasuke's eyes opened wider. He began his way to attempt to sit up.

"Sasuke you can't move you're still hurt."

"I don't care! I have to get too him!"

He flipped his legs to the edge of the bed. When he got too his feet they immediately crumbled under him. Before he could reach impact Sai caught him and brought him back. He grabbed the rail of the bed too keep him steady.

"_Naruto."_

He reattempted to walk by grabbing nearby objects to keep steady. Sai didn't even try to stop him there was no use. He just sat back in his chair and watched waiting for him too fall again. Sasuke opened the door walked out and put his hands on the wall too keep steady.

"Excuse me sir you can't come out of your room-"Sasuke shot her the biggest death stare that made her shut up immediately. He continued down the long hall. Eyes glued to the glowing emergency sign. On hand on the wall the other resting on his side. He used one foot too take a step while the other one just dragged behind.

*Bam*

He burst through the doors and all eyes laid on him.

"Sasuke?"

Xion was shocked. But when the doors opened again to reveal Sai she shot him the biggest glare possible. A sweat drop appeared on his face and he scratched his cheek.

"Get him out he can't be in here." She ordered

"Yes mam." The nurses rushed to get Sasuke out the door.

But he didn't care. His eyes were locked on the life less figure in the table. Dried blood on the corner of his lips. His eyes burst out his head when he heard that dreaded sound.

* * *

The machine reviled a straight line of his heart beat.

"No no no!" She yelled as she put her hands on his chest to bring him back. Sasuke just snapped.

"Naruto?.....NARUTO!!"

* * *

NARUO!!!!!!!!!!!! Come back!!!! Nooooooooooo!! What happens next? What a evil cliffie XD it sucks doesn't it :D **Comment** and **Story Alert!**


End file.
